


Keep Me Satisfied

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel learns some new human slang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/christmas-confetti-fudge-squares-main_zpsb71753f9.jpg). Title is from [this Billy Squier song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSQLBFstPaQ).

~*~

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“To the kitchen,” Castiel replied, resting his hand on the doorknob. “While I do not understand how you could possibly be in need of more sugar after eating half the fudge Charlie brought ...”

“I didn't eat _half_!”

“... that _is_ where we keep the sugar: in the kitchen.”

“That's not ...” Dean chuckled. “Come back here.”

With a sigh, Castiel closed the door to their room and walked back over to where Dean stood.

“It's an expression, Cas.” Dean hooked a finger through one of the angel's belt loops and pulled him closer. “When someone says 'Gimme some sugar,' they're really asking for a kiss.”

“That is very confusing,” Castiel replied. He had intended to add something to the effect that Dean's recent suggestions for uses of sugary food items had only increased the likelihood that his request was literal, but before he could, he found his mouth otherwise occupied.

Very occupied.

When Dean pulled back to catch his breath, Castiel couldn't help running his tongue lightly over his own lips.

“Sweet, right?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. “I believe I understand the reference now. I also believe that I, too, require some sugar.”

Dean chuckled again, which did not make sense, but Castiel couldn't be bothered to wonder about it. Exploring this new definition of sugar was far more satisfying.


End file.
